ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
PPC Wiki
Welcome to the Protectors of the Plot Continuum Wiki! The wiki about the PPC that . since December 2007! The Wiki Has Been Online For Two Years! Congrats To Everyone Who Has Contributed! Current events! If you do not know what the PPC is, we suggest you find out. This wiki is not the home of the PPC community - that would be the Board. The wiki is a convenient central compendium for information that would be hard to find otherwise or otherwhere. If you would like to join our community, please do so by introducing yourself on aforementioned Board. If you are here because something you wrote was PPCed or MSTed by us, we suggest you look at this FAQ. While this wiki is still growing, we have , so we suggest that you and help out! See Current events for recent news and various crazy things. A photo is photographic evidence unless it's been photoshopped. A lot of the agents on this wiki seem to be camera-shy. That's either atypical behavior or someone's been trying to catch people in the showers again. Hunt them down, take a photo, and it, preferably before they find you. No bounties guaranteed. *'Images that show at least head and shoulders would be preferred, since that gives a better idea than images from things like the Facemaker!' Stop using Facemaker. Popular choices include TekTek Dream Avatar and Subeta HQ. (If you already have a Facemaker image, that's OK; just add a more zoomed-out image from some other source.) This week's Agent of the Week is not actually one agent, nor really agents, but rather the Nurses of the Department of Fictional Psychology. Some of the unsung heroes of the PPC, the FicPsych Nurses are rarely named even when they appear in mission reports, and yet they are instrumental in keeping the place at just the right level of insanity, not to mention getting the canon characters back in character when driven OOC by badfic, whether the canons were sane or not to begin with. Just remember: if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Unless it's supposed to be broke. Then by all means break it again. Discuss/Recommend Featured Agents *Agents Tasmin and Allison take on a Sue twisting the NCIS continuum. *Laura and Danny take down a Survivor!Stu in the Left 4 Dead continuum. *Agents Sarah and Elaina exorcise the characters of Fruits Basket and Elaina puts her foot down. * Agents Barid and Brightbeard appear in their first mission to stop a Sue and save a continent. * Agents Tasmin and Emma step up to a Sue that can defeat the Weeping Angels in this mission. *Agents Nadine and Jodi handle a horrific mangling of the Black Stallion canon in their second mission. *Agents Cocoa Puff and Powder Puff begin the task of mapping the Mary-Sue genome and make some disturbingdiscoveries. * Agents Logan and Entropy take on the Scourge of theScarlet Maiden, including dragons, Vampire!Maia!Sues, Grizzly Bears, and Morris-dancing Elves, oh my. We're none too sure why you want to see or read a badfic, but try the Unclaimed Badfic list for unclaimed badfics to PPC or MST. Don't forget, you're welcome to add fic to the Unclaimed Badfic list as well! If you grab one, remember to add it to the list of Claimed Badfic. It'll make everyone's lives easier. Hey, why not look at some of the Categories we have? * PPC Agents: Agents of the PPC * The Flowers: Some of the Flowers * Tech: Technology of the PPC ' ' *... that the wiki has and rules? *... that the PPC is not anti-feminist? *... that there is a place to list adoptable NPCs? *... that Trojie wrote a Slash-Sporking Guide? *... that JulyFlame ran The Survey 2010? *... that Meir Brin is still writing HFA? *... that we have a Big Sib/Little Sib program to welcome newbies? *... that Sedri wrote a Guide to the PPC? *... that there is a Complete List of PPC Fiction? Want to help? Feel like contributing to this Wiki? * Check out the page first for help with wiki markup and some important information about PPC Wiki's etiquette and style. * You can find more help on Wikia's help site. * Try using the sandbox page to experiment! Good luck! * A good place to start editing is the list of stub articles which need work doing. * Alternately, you could check the for short or dead-end articles, or anything else which takes your fancy. * To write a new article, visit or take a look at the Wanted Pages below. * Bored? Go to The Board or maybe the PPC Lounge. * And of course, if you have your own Agents, make their articles! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:PPC